


Lance Is Aces

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [26]
Category: Once and Future Queen (Dark Horse)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon polyamorous relationship, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola





	Lance Is Aces

Ever since Lance figured out he was asexual, he was always open and proud of it. Being an asexual black guy in Portland wasn't the easiest thing, but he refused to let other people's ideas of how he should be affect him too much. He always wanted to be openly himself.

***

Rani Arturus always seemed a bit... unapproachable. She was so into chess it didn't seem to like she really noticed other people. But there was always something about her. 'Familiarity' is the only word that comes to Lance's mind, although he doesn't understand why. 

Running into her again after gradution, at work of all places because for once Lance was on time, the feeling is back, stranger and stronger. The feeling somehow also extends to the woman next to Rani. Gwen. It seems like Rani is finally noticing other people. 

***  
Lance has been in a few relationships before. With other aces and non-aces. He hasn't tried a poly relationship before, though.  
He thought for sure that whatever he feels for Rani wouldn't lead to anything. Even he could see the obvious connection Rani has with Gwen.  
The idea that the three of them would be in connected relationships with each other... it makes a weird amount of sense. 

They're connected. Apparently always have been. But the choices are their own. Maybe they can make it all work, the relationships and the world saving, the three of them. Together.


End file.
